ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
|founding= October 16th 2016 |founders=Steven Ramos |closure= |cause= |industry= Gambling |hq= TBA |cover= |notablepeople= |products= Lottery Tickets |revenue= |opincome= |netincome= |totalassets= |totalequity= |employees= |subsiduaries= |parent=Wayne & Ramos Incorporated |footnotes= }} Draw Games General Rules *You MUST have your identification card on you when purchasing & obtaining the prize. *To enter the lottery event, you MUST be 18 or above.Legal-Age Gambling Opportunities and Restrictions Weekly 3 How to Play *You pick 3 numbers between 1-36. *You can purchase as many tickets as you want for a lottery event! *Numbers can't be repeated. *If one of your ticket matches the 3 numbers rolled in the wheel of luck - YOU WIN! *If one of your ticket contains 2 numbers out of the rolled numbers, you get a refund for the ticket! Daily 3 How to Play *You pick 3 numbers between 0-9. *Advance Play option allows up to 14 consecutive draws California State Lottery Daily 4 How to Play *You pick 4 numbers between 0-9. Daily Derby How to Play *You pick 3 numbers between 1-12. A Daily Derby is a mock game. Players choose three horses, one each to finish first (win), second (place) and third (show); players also choose a race time from 1:40.00 to 1:49.99, by marking the last three digits of the time on the playslip. Horse Numbers & Names 01 - GOLD RUSH 02 - LUCKY STAR 03 - HOT SHOT 04 - BIG BEN 05 - SAN ANDREAS CLASSIC 06 - WHIRL WIN 07 - EUREKA 08 - GORGEOUS GEORGE 09 - WINNING SPIRIT 10 - SOLID GOLD 11 - MONEY BAGS 12 - LUCKY CHARMS Fantasy 5 How to Play *You pick 5 numbers between 1-39 SuperLotto Plus How to Play *You pick 5 numbers between 1-47 of white balls. *You pick the 1 mega number 1-27 of gold balls Mega Millions How to Play *You pick 5 numbers between 1-75 of white balls. *You pick 1 number between 1-15 of yellow balls. Maximum Jackpot $656,000,0000 Powerball How to Play *You pick 5 numbers between 1-69 of white balls. *You pick 1 number between 1-26 of red balls. Maximum Jackpot $1,600,000,000 Hot Spot How to Play *You pick any numbers on spots 1-10 from an pool of numbers 1-80. Scratchers How to Play *You scratch the card with an coin Extra Crossword (1234) Ca$h Line Bingo (1233) SuperLotto Plus Raffle How to Play You pick 9 numbers with an chance to win an prize at value of up to $500. Ticket Prices 'Weekly 3' $200 for the $50,000 prize $400 for the $100,000 prize 'Daily 3' $1 for the prize of $603 $3 for the prize of $613 'Daily 4' $1 for the prize of $3,184 $3 for the prize of $6,124 'Fantasy 5' $1 for the prize of $169,000 $3 for the prize of $292,000 'Daily Derby' $2 for the prize of $112,682 $3 for the prize of $113,000 'SuperLotto Plus' $5 for the prize of $44,000,000 $10 for the prize of $45,000,000 'MEGA Millions' $1 for the prize of $25,000,000 $3 for the prize of $30,000,0000 'POWERBALL' $2 for the prize of $136,000,000 $4 for the prize of $151,000,0000 'Hot Spot' $10 for the prize of $100,000 $20 for the prize of $300,000 Scratchers 'Extra Crossword (1234)' $3 for the prize of $50,000 $5 for the prize of $75,000 'Ca$h Line Bingo (1233)' $1 for the prize of $10,000 $3 for the prize of $20,000 'SuperLotto Plus Raffle' $1 for the prize of $300 $2 for the prize of $500 Private Databases #Weekly 3 #Daily 3 #Daily 4 #Fantasy 5 #Daily Derby #SuperLotto Plus #MEGA Millions #POWERBALL #Hot Spot #Extra Crossword (1234) #Ca$h Line Bingo (1233) #SuperLotto Plus Raffle External Links #Random Result References Category:Faction Category:Wayne & Ramos Sub-Companies